The Department of Ophthalmology at the University of Maryland has demonstrated a commitment to clinical research. Over the last three year the clinical faculty has doubled with the intent to expand sub-speciality coverage in developing a nucleus of key personnel committed to clinical research. Within the last six months the Department moved into spacious new clinical facilities considered crucial for the conduct of clinical reseach programs. The Department continues to expand its inhouse clinical trials program; developing a Biostatistics-Epidemiology- Clinical Trials Unit is essential towards achieving its long term objectives. To develop such a unit the Department has joined in collaboration with Dr. Curtis Meinert of the Johns Hopkins University School of Hygiene and Public Health. With Dr. Meinert's assistance, Kay Dickersin, currently a candidate for a Ph.D. in Epidemiology has been recruited to direct the Biostatistics-Epidemiology Clinical Trials Unit of the Department of Ophthalmology at the University of Maryland. The goal is to develop a group at Maryland large enough to be self sustaining and ultimately independent of the Johns Hopkins University (JHU) School of Hygiene and Public Health. A joint appointment with the Department of Ophthalmology at Maryland and the Department of Epidemiology at JHU will be secured to insure continued growth and development of Dickersin with regard to clinical trials design, conduct and analysis. Dickersin will, as Assistant Professor of Ophthalmology, establish working, collaborative relationships with the clinical members of the Department of Ophthalmology with the aim of preparing and submitting specific research proposals related to joint interests. Data generated from inhouse pilot studies will be used for the preparation of these single and multi-center clinical trial grants. Dickersin will also instruct faculty and residents of the Department on the design conduct, and impact of clinical trials. Ultimately, additional individuals will be recruited to establish a unit with sufficient critical mass to function independently. This grant will be used as seed money towards this end.